Consequences: The Series
by KDigital
Summary: The Digidestend face situations that threaten lives, relationships, and friendships. Can they become a team again to fight the new and unseen evil that lies ahead? Yaoi content in and out of chapters. POV warning, switches off between parts to explain.Cha
1. Fighting

Hello and welcome to my weird war/digimon fanfic

Hello and welcome to my weird war/digimon fanfic. It's actually based on some war/tech/romance movies I was addicted to for more than a 1-week period. School's out for me and I'm ready to get writing! My Daisuke Soccer promo will be uploaded in a day or two. I think this'll be a sorta AU (Alternate Universe) fic as well.

Rating: PG-13 to R (Mostly cause of language and mild to extreme violence, and not to mention::Eh, hem!:: Sexual themes. Also alcoholic tendencies and the description of some gore.)

The Consequences of War.

A Randomly thought up fic by KDigital.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey, Tai!" Yamato called. "Get over here! NOW!"

In the year 2028 (AU fic, see?) the world was at war, and the duo was caught in it. Russia's success with the very deadly reactive particle bomb, brought the U.N. to a standstill, and the world economy, to a chaotic downfall.

Taichi Yagami, a teenager at the time, was now running from a gigantic rolling missile. "I thought the US had them under control!!" he yelled.

"That can't be helped now!" Yamato Screamed. 

Taichi ran faster. "How far am I?" he asked. He was communicating to Yamato through a 2-way radio. 

No answer "Hey? Yama, you with me?" still silence.

Tai was getting worried. 

"No way." He whispered, as if someone would hear him, even though he wished someone did.

Tai ran to where Yamato was supposed to be hiding. 

"Yama? You there?" he whispered. 

Not a sound was made for a minute until Tai walked out from behind the corner to see the most horrible sights of his life. "Y…Ya…Yamato? Oh god. YAMATO!"

Tai awoke from his dream. 

"It's been awhile since I've had that dream." He said.

"Hope I didn't wake up too many people." Tai added.

Tai jumped from his small bunk.

"Yama, it's been awhile." He muttered.

Tai opened his cabin door and walked out.

*~*Tai's POV*~*

Running 

That's it, he was running from what he knew.

_Why did I have to go away, the answer is in this drink, running._ He thought.

_I just had to go and leave didn't I?_ I took another swig of my beer.

"Hey, Taichi! Why you drinking? Depressed, huh?" a voice said.

I turned around. 

It was my best friend, Jason McGonell.

"Oh, hey." I replied, trying to not let my drunkenness show.

"Don't get to boozed up just yet, we've got another attack in an hour, General Stanson sent me to remind you."

I remembered. We were going to perform a recon mission. First to New York City In America, and then Odaiba. My home town, the town I left Yamato in.

"Hey?" I felt a hand shake me. 

"What?" I snapped. 

"Oh sorry, you were in some sort of daydream, just wanted to know if you were ok."

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Oh, well seeya in the hangar! I'm going to make some repairs on the valkarie."

"See ya." I added.

All of these tech terms were starting to fry my brain. From having to remember which control is which and having to **fly** the actual craft, I was getting pretty ticked at the fact that I still didn't get to pilot an aircraft yet.

They said thatI would make a better weapons specialist than I pilot, but Jason stood up for me. He was kind of like the guy that should always be around to protect you, but as I found out, that isn't possible.

He showed me the best techniques that a pilot could use. He told me that "if your pilot happens to get shot, or dies, you need to know how to fly." He also added a stern "and you can't go killing your pilot just to get flying time." 

The words stuck in my head like needles. Rusty and blunt or sharp and clean, I couldn't tell.

I paid the bartender and left. Remembering that I had something to do, and I couldn't keep my mind on this if I was going to do it. 

"I just… just left him." I whispered. Walking down the cold corridor that led to my bunk was the worst. It was always gloomy and dark, and I got chills down my back every time I walked down that corridor. 

_Can't they put lights in here?_ I thought. 

_It's too dark and cold._

I placed my thoughts on other things such as lighting and buildings and soon, Yamato Ishada was the only thing on my mind.

*Flashback*

"You're such an idiot!" I yelled. 

"Tai, please, look I'm sorry I really am!" Yamato pleaded.

"No, you only say that so I'll get off your back, you don't give shit about me!"

"I DO! You're just too busy being a prick to notice! You're ego is bigger than you brain!"

"FINE, stay out of my life, for all I care you can just throw yourself off a bridge!" I regretted those words.

I walked away from Yamato. He had tried to help me, but I just….just….I don't really know. All I wanted to do was be alone. I didn't need his help.

Kari was sick, _very_ sick, and I was taking it badly. Maybe too far, but still, I stood for what I had to. 

_Courage, I don't even know the meaning of the word._

Soon later I was taking a walk. I thought I needed it, but the thing I really needed was Yamato, sweet Yamato.

He always understood when something was wrong, and how to help. But this time he _actually _told me that I needed the help badly.

_I didn't need his help. I never did!_

Or so I thought.

It was late and I was on my stroll through the old warehouse district, where Yama hangs out.

Only then did I see a figure, about Yamato's height on the edge of the bridge.

I ran closer, the figure had blond hair

_Just like Yamato. Oh god….._

I ran closer, screaming his name, a loud as I could.

He turned around.

*End Flashback*

_and after that, he kissed me._

When he did, I felt pleasure fill my body, but doubt filling my head.

_I told him to stop but I really wanted him to continue. _I had loved him…as long as I can remember meeting him.

I never told him though, I was too afraid.

That's why I ran away from him, leaving Odiba.

_I wonder what became of him._

==================================

I walk down that cold corridor to the hangar and push in a few numbers on the keypad.

"Access code confirmed" a soft feminine voice says.

In the hangar, you feel like you've stepped into a whole other world, it's just gigantic. _You could loose yourself in here._ I walk over to the black and dark gray painted flying machine (Author: It's an inside joke, you probably don't get it.) "So, you know anything extensive?" I ask. 

Jason turns around to face me, wearing the most serious face I've ever seen. 

"Yagami, I've got some bad news. We've lost the US and we've been reassigned straight to Odaiba."

_And why is that bad?_ I think. 

"What's bad is that they've got extensive guard forces placed around the routes we can run silent in so we can't run silent therefore we're being sent on a kamikaze mission. If you've got anyone that you left behind, I suggest you resign from this one buddy, it's not like anything you've been trained for and I'd hate to loose a great pilot such as yourself."

"But I'm only a co-pilot, remember?" I mention sarcastically "Yes." He replies "But now you might get your chance, I made a memo to the man in command of this station at the time stating that if I go, you're the new official squad leader, and for that reason, you should stay, and if not for that, do it for the guys. They look up to you, just like they do to me and you're the only fit one to take command."

I felt a tears welling up. _I have to go_.

-----------------------------------------------------

I run from my burning craft. 

_I wonder if McGonell got out._

But I knew that he didn't. 

It was hard seeing so many of my friends go down burning.

_They deserve better than this._

The tears were flowing now, each heavier than the last.

I ran to the only place I knew where to run. Yamato.

I came upon the place that I remember as his. It was still in the same condition it was in when I left, but it looked dirtier, hell, everything did.

I didn't bother to take any defense when I walked inside the twin doors and stepped into the elevator.

I soon was on the familiar level, the one that Yamato lived on.

I walked to his apartment door to find that he still lived in the same place. 

"Good old Yamato."

As I said that, the door opened and Yamato half stepped out.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw me. I don't know if he was happy to see me or enraged that I had the nerve to come back.

"I.. It's been a long time Taichi Yagami." He choked.

"Sure has." I replied coolly.

**_~* I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter! *_**

**_* I had to fall, to loose it all! But in the end it doesn't even matter! *_**

**_*In the end! I had to fall, to loose it all!_**

**_*I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go. For all this is only one thing you should know! *_**

**_*I tried so hard! And got so far! But in the end it doesn't even matter!*_**

**_*I had to fall to loose it all! But in the end, it doesn't really matter! *~_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- To Be Continued……………………..

Authors Notes: _I'm glad I was able to add the song lyrics at the end of chapter 1. This has something to do with the happenings in the last chapter so try to remember that! I'm working on the soundtrack for this series entitled "Consequences" and I've already got half of it done so expect the release soon!_

For this and more, visit The Digimon Archive. This fic is currently being ***added to the database*** so it'll be up soon.


	2. Hate

Well, I'm back with chapter 2 of Consequences: The Series

Well, I'm back with chapter 2 of Consequences: The Series. I'm currently obsessed with gunning down people with my brand spankin' new slingshot!!! I've been awake all night watching reruns of old cop shows and drinking coffee so I'm pretty crapped out, and even with all that caffeine!!

I don't think I'll title the chapters much but I might, who knows?

This chapter is rated PG-13 for some abuse violence, language, and a little yaoi. You'll figure out the couple in seconds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt's POV—

His voice was cold, but somewhat comforting.

"It's been a long time"

I invited him in and he sat on the couch. 

"So, what's been going on?" he asked.

"Nothing much, we're just living our lives I guess. Sora moved this building, where you used to live."

"What happened to my parents, and Kari?"

This was probably too much for him to take, being around me and all, I just didn't want to tell him. 

"Your mom and dad, they died two years ago."

He gasped. 

At that moment, I wanted to hold him and make it all better, like I was able to a few years ago. But I knew that wouldn't make anything better.

"And Kari, well, we don't know where she is. TK and my dad are out looking now." I told him.

"How long has she been missing?"

"Two weeks, nobody has given up on her though, they're all out looking." 

He choked out a sob.

He'd lost lots of people. But I couldn't cry, I never did.

Or so I thought……

Tai's POV—

This is horrible, how could this happen to me? 

My bad decisions I guess. If I'd of stayed, I'd probably have been able to keep Kari's spirits up. 

Of course she was a pretty tough one too.

I never thought she'd actually run away for good. She tried it once but came back a few hours later because she was hungry, our parents never even found out about it.

_"And I think I really DO love Yamato."_

Yama turned around to face me.

"Oh crap, did I say that out loud?"

"T..Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean that?"

I did, I actually _do_ love him. But I just don't know how to tell him. 

It's not like I'm openly excepting this, but I'm trying to. It's two sided, I love him, more than words can say. But then, I'm not really sure of anything, and I'm nervous to tell him.

"Yeah, I mean it."

He looked at me with pure compassion in his eyes. I knew he loved me, from the day he kissed me. 

The only thing that stopped me from loving him back was the fact that I was a guy and so was he, that meant we were gay. I had lots of things going for me, my mom said. I didn't want to loose it all, but by running away, I lost it all and more.

Slowly we inched closer and closer into a kiss. I wanted to kiss him, forever I dreamed of doing it again. It gave me a high, I was in another world. 

Our lips came in contact with each other. I could feel his breath, fast and choked. I didn't know if he was ready, but hey? What could a kiss do?

We united, and in seconds I could feel the same rush that I did 3 years ago. He still was perfect as ever, my Yamato. His tongue danced with mine. The contact between us was more than arousing me, I was wanting to slip off his clothes and do what I wanted to do ever since our first kiss, but he wasn't ready for it, not yet. I would wait, instead of rushing things, I would take it slowly, plus, we were just made aware of our true feelings to each other and I wasn't about to do something I'll regret later.

Matt's POV—

_He does really love me!_

I was the happiest guy on earth at the time, nothing could go wrong when I was holding Taichi close to me.

He was so warm, so … how do I say it? Put in simple terms, Cuddly. _Somewhat like a teddy bear. I laughed at my own expression._

We united in another kiss, and then, when nobody expected it, the apartment door opened. 

In walked My father, TK, and Kari.

Tai's POV—

They were awe struck, but did nothing about it.

Soon later, his father grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragged him into his room, and locked the door.

"Tai?? Is that you?" Kari asked. 

"Yeah, it's me." I replied.

She ran to me and fell into my arms. 

"Good to see you little sis." 

We could hear Yama and his father yelling.

Obviously about _us._

"Do you love my brother?" Takeru asked, childish as possible.

"Yes Takeru, I do." I replied.

I could hear Yamato screaming, for mercy now.

Then I heard a loud thump.

"Hey, Takeru, don't you think we should check on Yamato? I think it's getting bad in there." I asked in concern.

"Nah, dad just hits walls when he's mad, it's nothing, he'll be fine." 

But TK was wrong.

I heard the door open and Yamato run out.

He grabbed my hand and TK's.

"We have to go NOW!" he yelled.

Mr. Ishida came out of Yamato's room, yelling louder and more threatening that before.

Yamato motioned to me.

"We have to get out of here, all of us, now!"

I grabbed Kari's arm and TK followed. But it was in vain, the door was locked from the inside and the outside.

"Who in the hell would make a door like this??" I yelled.

"My dad!" he yelled back, before being struck on the back with a bat.

He yelled in pain as he fell against the door. 

His father then went for TK, I couldn't let him hurt TK. Matt would kill me if I did.

I ran in front of the bat and took a blow to my shoulder, dislocating it.

"Shit!" I yelled in agony. 

It hurt more than even when I stopped tensing it, which seemed to keep causing the pain.

He then moved to Kari.

"Please, stop, I don't know anything, please stop please." She begged.

He raised the black revolver has was holding to her face.

"KARI!!!!!!!" I screamed as he inched ever closer to firing.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: **_I made this a cliffhanger, finally I myself wrote a cliffhanger!!! Well, chapter 3 is being worked on and this story is far from over. So expect more later! Peace and Kudos, ~KDigital_**


End file.
